The beauty in insanity
by starsrbright
Summary: Starscream's havng trouble with a mystery bot full of pretty words bt is he hiding something ugly beneath those pretty words? Will it ruin the decepticons? Or make them stronger? And what do the Autobots have to say about this?


Starscream could not believe or even begin to understand the hate Primus must feel towards him. Why doesn't Primus just kill him already? Why must he suffer? His train of though continued on this topic as he sat in his cell, which in his mind, the Autobots should just keep open for him because this was the third, NOT first, nope third time he had been captured by them this month. He was really getting rusty.

The first time was when he was shot out of the skies when he wasn't paying attention, then the second time he picked a fight when he was all alone and pissed at his commander. But this time he was only innocently flying over some buildings it was the Auto-brats who picked the fight not him! He was minding his own business while flying casually around some human city, he wasn't even going to attack it he was just looking, blowing off steam because Mega-head came up with some crazy scheme that was going to get them all killed.

Of course he was the only one to object, and of course everyone watched him get beaten and humiliated for voicing his thoughts on it. And guess what else they did! Go on guess. Not goanna say it, they joined in even though a few minutes ago they were thinking the same thing as him. He just voiced it. Isn't that funny!

Starscream's left optic twitched at that ironic and extremely irritating fact. He growled and for the fifth time in the past thirty seconds changed positions on the make-shift berth sticking out of the wall. He once again stared down the wall across from him for the third time this month. It still had a huge crack that went up to the ceiling and near it a questionable stain. He glared at the wall while angrily berating him-self for being so stupid to be captured by the idiot-bots. For a third time! Suddenly footsteps echoed down the hall and immediately Starscream got up and faced the glowing bars.

Prowl and a stranger came into the purple glow of the energon bars. The stranger stopped a few feet from the energon bars that kept the seeker lock inside the cell. He seemed to stare into the seeker's optics with unreadable look; it put Starscream on edge. But he kept that fact well hidden under his sneer as he looked at his 'guest' uninterestedly.

Prowl glared back at him coldly and he wasn't about to back down. They kept eye contact trying to see who would surrender first but it ended in a draw when the stranger coughed to try and get Prowl's attention again. His head turned to look at the bot to his left. They didn't make a noise but they were communicating. They must have been talking through a com. link because Prowl and the stranger made hand and facial gestures towards each other and at Starscream. Prowl frowned at the bot as he moved closer to the seeker's cell bars. Prowl tensed ready to put the seeker down if he tried anything. Starscream finally got a good look at the, well in his mind, familiar bot.

The bot was a ground bot but of what car or model he had chosen Starscream couldn't tell. He was very plain looking except for the bright gold stripe that went down his arms, legs, and back. His face plate was black and had white optics. Starscream suspected the bot was a neutral and a rich bot with status in the Autobot world. The gold stripe showed he had cubes to spare. His hands and feet were like onyx. The bot looked like he had never had a dent, scratch, or even knew what dirt was by the shine of his armor even in the dim light of the brig.

The stranger suddenly began to speak to Starscream,

"So you're the infamous Starscream? Megatron's Second in Command, Aerial Commander, and right hand man. The way the Autobots speak of you is as if you were created by Unicorn himself. But if that's true he must have been a great artist and chosen the very best materials to make such a deadly beauty…"

Prowl stared wide optics at the stranger as his mouth opened and shut trying to say something, anything to show he disapproved of the comment but he remained silent. Starscream was no better. He too stared wide optics at the stranger. He suddenly felt so embarrass he turned his face away so the stranger couldn't see his blush. But it was too late the stranger saw and just had to comment it.

"Please don't turn away I want to see your pretty face. It's rare to fine good looking generals especially ones with…sexual appeal." The bots optics seemed to undress Starscream as they roamed his body. "Tell me how can there be such a beauty in the Decepticons rank?"

Once again Starscream stared at the stranger bot blushing madly. His pride and sharp anger came swiftly though. He didn't want to appear weak in front of his enemies just because a few pretty words thrown his way by some bot whose name he didn't even know. He snapped back a reply,

"What's it to you Romeo? I don't even know who you are and if you're trying to get me in your berth nice try but it will take more then a few pretty words to get me."

"Forgive me where are my manners? My name is Radiation. My apologies for making you feel that way I just never came across such a beauty before and to think that you are a Decepticon is just unbelievable. By the way if you don't want to visit my berth how about we visit yours?" A predatory smirk came across the aristocrats face. Starscream stared at the mech as anger swelled in him, quickly rising. He calmed himself as he heard a door open and shut, someone else was coming to visit. He had to keep his cool if he was to keep Decepticon secrets out of Autobot hands. He counted to three with three deep breaths and re-looked the situation. A set of footsteps echoed louder down the halls. They stopped and Optimus Prime came into view and stood behind Prowl and Radiation.

"I see you have met Starscream our favorite prisoner as of now. If you don't mind Radiation we would like to question him." Starscream hissed at Prime.

"Do you mind if I stay Prime? Or would it bother you? Also near then end may I ask you a favor?"

"No I don't mind if you stay and what is the favor you're asking for?"

"Oh Prime it can wait until after…you're not going to hurt him are you?" Radiation looked at Prime with an expecting look.

"No, I told you before we Autobots don't believe in harming others." Starscream began counting his lucky stars and he felt some of his stress leave.

"Yet you kill just the same as Decepticons!" Starscream rebuked Prime. It feels like everyone was trying to make the Decepticons look like the bad guys all the time. Don't get him wrong he knew it was true but still they didn't want to take all the credit.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Starscream's rebuttal the interrogation took off and went rather badly. From Starscream's side of the glowing bars came snide and sarcastic remarks with threats. While from Prime's side came sensible, calm question and replies. This seemed to go on for a good while until finally Prowl and Prime were at their wits end with the cranky seeker and were getting ready to leave. Prowl turned to Radiation and led him away from the seeker's cell. Radiation looked back at the seeker as he was led away. The flawless face and symmetrical optics watched them all leave. They glowed in the darkness of the cell until they disappeared.

Starscream stared once again at the bot. He hadn't been complimented in such a long time. His spark felt warm while his mind was cold. He was angry at himself for being so weak as to fall a few pretty words that came his way. Suddenly a thought came to his mind. Maybe he could manipulate the bot's interest in him to his advantage. He was slowly concocting a plan on how to use him for an escape plan.

Prowl left Radiation and Prime once they entered into the main hallway saying something about his bondmate doing something against protocols and that the twins were involved. He said his good bye and went to go spoil their 'fun'. Radiation then followed Optimus to his office where he could talk privately about the favor he wanted. The door closed with a 'swoosh' as they both entered Prime's office. Radiation sat down in a seat across from Optimus' desk. Prime sat down and waited. He figured it would have to do something with Starscream, the favor but of what he couldn't figure out. Radiation came from the higher up society but who his creators were no one knew. He climbed to the top of the ladder so the human saying goes and he knew how to stay on top. He was also a very private bot. So mush so that no matter how much Prime tried to get a background on the mech he found nothing. It was as if he just popped out of the universe. It frustrated him and also made him very wary of the mech. But when he was sent by the council from Cybretron to try and bring in more troops by taking pictures, drawings and information as what it was like to be part of the team, he couldn't refuse. Not to mention the council would have given him pit about it. They really needed more troops as well so he figured the mech just liked his privacy. You know those artsy types they like to look mysterious for the femmes. Though the thought still didn't sit well with him he try to push the feeling aside.

"Well Prime I was wondering if I could make a deal with you?"

Optimus lifted his optic brows at the mech. Radiation then continued,

"I know you're a very busy mech and having me here is a security threat and I know I'm a burden and don't try to deny it either. I will finish up early and quickly if you do me one favor."

Optimus listen intently it was true what he said but he wasn't necessarily a burden just another worry, like the Decepticons coming and finding him and probably killing him or taking him hostage or kidnapping or…well the list goes on.

"I want to do some painting with Starscream as my model."

Prime just stared at the mech before him. His sentence just didn't make sense to him. He thought it over and over again. He thought maybe there was some kind of grammar problem wrong with it, maybe his audio receptors weren't working, or maybe his CPU just shut off on him from the lack of rest. He sat back and continued to stare at the mech before him.

"Starscream? You want Starscream to model for one of your paintings?"

Radiation nodded his head and stared right back at Prime. He was completely serious about this.

"I see then. Well we will see if he will co-operate with you but I highly doubt he will let you. He doesn't seem like the time to model or even take orders from a mech of your back ground. I mean he hasn't been known to take orders from his own commander let alone a bot of great status in the Autobot world like you."

"I understand but I believe I can persuade him Prime."

Now this caught Optimus' interest.

"How?"

"Every mech has a weakness and there is normally more then one. My talent isn't just my artistic abilities", he paused making sure Optimus was truly listening," I can also find these weaknesses and exploit them."

Optimus' optics narrowed at the statement. He suddenly became very suspicious of the Autobots' highly esteemed guest. What if the council sent him down here to see what weaknesses the Autobots had? And just used the 'artist' title as an excuse to come to earth? Or what if he was a Decepticon spy? These thoughts raced through Prime's mind as he stared at the stranger in front of him. Said mech only looked at him with an expressionless face. Even his optics seemed to lack life. He decided he would have to tell the others to keep an optic on this one. Just in case.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Starscream twitched and groaned in his recharge. It was very rare for transformers to have dreams but they did. Most of it was just memories, thoughts, and feelings meshed together into one big mess. Most meches had meaningless good dreams while Starscream always had what the humans called 'nightmares'. His CPU seemed to never turn off. Very rarely did he ever get a good night's sleep.

Once again he was having these horrible nightmares and woke up with a start. His intakes were quick and shallow leaving him breathless. He heard his cooling fans kick on to bring his temperature down. His optics moved erratically around the room looking for those haunting white optics. He relaxed when he didn't find them staring at him anywhere in the room. For some reason that strange bot he met earlier just stuck to his CPU. Those optics, they were so different yet so familiar in the way they looked at him. He had never seen or ever heard of this bot before but something about him was extremely and terrifyingly familiar about him. He calmed himself down and tried to think rationally about this strange bot named Radiation.

He was sure he had met this bot before. The way he held himself was like an Alpha but the way he talked, walked and his over all aura was…different and he had felt this type of aura before. His aura was intense like a warrior's. Sharp and unreadable like a wild animal cornered, but it was controlled like an animal in a cage waiting for its master to let it out. Much like…Megatron's aura with only one exception and that is Megatron can't control his temper. But this bot had the ability to control his temper and that is always scarier then an uncontrolled temper; The Autobots would say that's illogical, a controlled temper being worse than an uncontrolled, but it is when you're a Decepticon. When you're a Decepticon you understand insanity like for example: An uncontrolled temper is always released at a certain point and you can always tell when they are close to popping because that person's temper creates a pattern at some point. But a controlled temper is released when the person sees fit to release it. They strike without warning and leave you for dead when they're done. It's a lot like when a deer gets hit by a car. You're the victim a.k.a. the deer and the controlled temper is the car, let's make the car a big rig. You're minding your own business and you start to cross the road to eat some of the yummy looking grass on the other side. Your in the middle of the road when suddenly a bright light making strange noises comes at you and then BAM, nothing. Your dead and there's no way to get payback. That's why Decepticons respect Prime because one of these days Meggsipoo is going to push to hard on Optimus. He'll become the deer and Prime is already a big rig and then BAM, dead. Then Starscream will be leader and a much better leader at that too. Footsteps sounded down the brig's hallway and Starscream that made him alert.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Is it Radiation come to ask Starscream to be his model? Or is it someone else? Who is this Radiation and why does he haunt Starscream so? I don't knot your guess it as good as mine as of right now I'm working on my other stories now that I have this puppy out of my head and on the web. Hope you like it!


End file.
